


When You're Gone

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: Kyungsoo is shivering.And all he wants is Chanyeol's warmness.Only one teeny-tiny problem;there's no Chanyeol :(





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> 1247 of vomits and crap.
> 
> Please bear with me.
> 
> My first yaoi!
> 
> /scream and jump off the cliff, repeat/
> 
> And of course I have to kick off my first yaoi with my favourite OTP from EXO; CHANSOO! There are not enough Chansoo fic in this world! And I, as one of Chansoo shipper, need to change that.
> 
> XD
> 
> p/s: there are maybe some inaccurate facts in here for dramatic effect. so, please have mercy on me (T ^ T)

Kyungsoo rolled on his single bed. It's in the middle of November right now and he was shivering so bad he felt himself vibrating under his Pororo blanket. It's a little awkward for him to sleep alone. Usually, a pair of arms will hugged his waist tight and the other's body heat will somehow transferred to his sensitive skin.

 

And then, something hit him.

 

Hard.

 

No Chanyeol.

 

His heart shattered to pieces and tears streamed down his red numb cheeks. It's been three weeks now since he slept alone in this room. He made himself brave to survive any nights full of rain and thunders. He curled himself, hoping some heat will produce.

 

***

 

It's 2am and he pulled himself off the bed to make his way to the tiny kitchen. Coldness was still conquering his tiny frame, so he decided to make hot milk to warm his body. As he walked to his bedroom door, he kicked something light on the floor. When he picked up the item, his eyes felt hot again. It's Chanyeol favourite hoodie. Probably he forgot to put it in "Chanyeol's Stuff" box when he cleaned his room last week.

 

He pulled the HBA hoodie through his head and warmness automatically spread throughout his body.

 

 _Park Chanyeol, even without your presence, you still can warm me up_ , he said to himself.

 

He went back to bed. He don't need any hot drinks, he just need Chanyeol. Just Chanyeol. He closed his eyes and went back to dreamland with dried tears on his cheeks.

 

***

 

"Is hyung still crying?"

 

Jongin nodded to Sehun's question.

 

"And he have a fever right now. Joon hyung is in there, trying to convince him to swallow paracetamol."

"God dear Lord, everyone knows what Kyungsoo hyung need now."

"Sehunnie, you know Chanyeol is not here, right?"

"I know. But it breaks my heart every time I see him cried."

"Me too, baby. Me too. But please tell me you have any idea how to make him stop crying."

 

Sehun looked at Jongin for a second before turning away. They both knew the answer for Jongin's question. There's nothing much they can do except waiting for Chanyeol to come back. The question is; _when_?

 

***

 

It's midnight when they finally went to bed after a tiring day. Kyungsoo went to his room a little fresher after he hit the shower. He just finished changing into his pyjamas - Chanyeol's HBA hoodies, to be exact - when someone knocked the door.

 

"Hey Kyungie." Joonmyeon greeted the younger.

"Hey hyung. What's up?"

"Just wanna check you before I hit the sack." He flashed his rich-boy smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I feel better. Thank you for asking, hyung." He returned the smile.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Joonmyeon smiled when Kyungsoo nodded.

 

Joonmyeon left the room after they exchanged ' _good night_ ' and ' _sweet dreams_ '. Kyungsoo then went straight to his bed after the door was closed. He plucked in his earphones to his mp3 and lulled himself with some western R&Bs. As he turned to his left, he saw the frame on the table. It's a picture of him smiling widely beside Chanyeol, who was grinning from ear to ear, after winning their first award for "Wolf". It's the happiest day for both of them as that was the same day when Chanyeol confessed to him and became official. He smiled sadly to the picture.

 

 _Good night, Channie. Wherever you are._ He said as he surrendered to tiredness and went to sleep.

 

***

 

It's still dark outside when he suddenly woke up from sleep. Not due to coldness or thunders, but because of a pair of arms around his waist. He, then, realised something. Joonmyeon used to do this when he had fever. Jongin did this, too - despite of his precious Sehunnie's jealousy. So, this pair of arms maybe belonged to one of them. So, he pushed the other thoughts from his mind and went to sleep, but only to be awaken back to a voice beside him.

 

"Miss me?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes snapped wide open and he straighten himself right off the bed, _only to cause the other to kiss the floor_. Kyungsoo made himself a burrito with his blanket before seeing the victim of his clumsy action.

 

"Ch... Ch... Channie?"

"Urghh what was that for?" Chanyeol grunted while he rubbed his forehead. "Is this what I get after weeks being far away from you?"

"When did you arrived?"

"We touched down at Incheon around 11. Traffic held us up. That's why I arrived late."

 

Kyungsoo can't believed his eyes and ears right now. Is it really Chanyeol in front of him or is he just being delusional? A finger snap brought him back to reality. Chanyeol was just about to open his mouth before he got tackled by Kyungsoo causing both of them to roll on the floor. Kyungsoo hovered himself on Chanyeol and held Chanyeol's cold cheeks.

 

"Is it really you, Chanyeol? I'm not dreaming right? If I'm dreaming, I might throw myself off the window."

"It's really me, baby."

 

He felt tears streamed down his face, again, for nth time this week. Kyungsoo buried his face on the other's chest who was drawing circles with his index finger on his back.

 

"Miss me that much, huh?" Chanyeol laughed when he felt Kyungsoo's nod on his chest. "I miss you too. God knows how much I miss you."

"But you looked really happy when I looked at the pictures sent by PD-nim."

"Yeah I did have fun in the jungle but in here," he pointed to his chest and his head. "I think about you. _24/7_."

 

Kyungsoo smiled to the older boy before snuggled back to his boyfriend's broad chest.

 

"I missed you too, Chanyeol. I really missed you. You have no idea how I suffer these past few weeks."

"I think I knew. Joonmyeon hyung told me."

 

Kyungsoo's head snapped off his chest and looked Chanyeol straight in the eyes.

 

"What?!"

"Yeah, hyung told me you got fever thrice after two weeks I left for Micronesia. Did you really, though?" Chanyeol asked curiously.

 

Kyungsoo blushed before he nodded. Chanyeol let out a small laugh before kissing the younger's forehead. He was about to push Kyungsoo back to his chest before noticing something.

 

"Is that my hoodie?"

"Urm, yeah. I've been wearing to sleep since you went away."

"Err, you know I haven't washed that thing for two months right?"

"I don't care. I've been missing you like crazy and this stupid hoodie of yours is the only thing that have the strongest scent of yours. And it warmed up instantly like how you did with your arms around me."

 

Chanyeol looked at his lover fondly before he carried Kyungsoo bridal style and put him on the bed. He changed his hoodie and jeans to his own set of pyjama before settling himself beside Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was going to wrap Kyungsoo's waist with his arms when Kyungsoo get off the bed. Kyungsoo went to his wardrobe and changed the stink hoodie to a tee. He reminded himself to soak the hoodie with a lot of detergent and fabric softener as he climbed the bed.

 

"Got tired of the hoodie?" Chanyeol asked as he snaked his arm around the younger.

"Nahhh I don't need that. Now you're back, I can feel your warmness just having you beside me." He snuggled closer to his lover. "Good night, Channie."

"Night, baby." He kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead before joining him to slumber.


End file.
